07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Frau/Relationships
Frau is one of the main characters in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. He is known as the 'perverted Bishop' due to his hobbies of flirting with any pretty woman he happens to spot, and reading porn. Barsburg Church Teito Klein Frau rescued Teito when he fell from his Hawkzile, and took him back to the church. Despite the favour, they did not get along very well, and their first meeting (where Teito was awake) involved Teito attacking Frau twice. Despite these unpleasant first impressions, Frau did not take the attack personally, and began to see Teito as a source of amusement: he found it funny whenever Teito got angry at him. Frau would attempt to build up Teito's confidence around others and encouraged him to open up by joking with him and engaging him in friendly banter. The death of Mikage changed Frau's attitude towards Teito. The reason is likely because Frau felt guilty- as he was unable to save Mikage when Teito begged him to. Frau stopped Castor from erasing Teito's memory of seeing him as Zehel, because by doing so, Castor would also be wiping out Mikage's last smile. Having experienced the death of loved ones before, Frau comforted Teito and spoke to him gently- revealing a softer side he had not shown before, and this caused him to search for Mikage's reincarnation. Teito later returned the favour, helping Frau through Bastien's death and encouraging him to mourn properly. Whilst rebuffing Teito's attempts, Frau clearly appreciated the concern, and sharing woes helped Frau connect with Teito on a personal level. As the series progresses, Teito and Frau form a strong bond of mutual affection and respect, deeply caring for each other. In fact, Frau cares more about Teito than anyone else and Teito becomes the most important person to Frau. Frau often teases Teito as a way of keeping his spirits up (whenever Teito becomes sad he annoys him to take focus off the thing upsetting Teito) and he is usually the one who is responsible whenever Teito becomes annoyed. However, the comments are light-hearted and it is never his intention to hurt Teito. Frau is very quick to comfort Teito when he becomes truly upset. It is worth noting that Frau tends to become more emotional and expressive around Teito, and when it comes to matters involving Teito. After Teito was kidnapped by Ayanami, Frau was visibly annoyed at Castor and Labrador for not rescuing Teito despite them already having found out what had happened to Teito, and was determined to rescue Teito despite being exhausted and weakened. Frau more readily expresses his feelings to Teito than to any other character in the series. Frau also protects Teito physically, and whenever Teito is being targeted by Kors, Frau is always the first to come to his rescue. He worries about Teito's safety, shown he repeatedly tells Teito not to go off by himself and becomes angry at Teito when the latter disobeys him, his anger stemming from fear for Teito. Frau is not above killing, or expressing a desire to kill, anyone who tries to harm Teito, especially Ayanami. In a humorous scene in the manga, Frau's imagination ran wild and he visualized Ayanami as a snake about to devour an innocent frog, Teito. Frau accidentally became Teito's "master" when he tried to remove the slave collar on Teito's neck. This collar gives Frau the ability to use three commands on Teito: bind, sleep and pain. However, Frau has never used the 'pain' function. Since the two of them cannot be apart from each other for more than forty-eight hours, Frau accompanies Teito on his journey to the 7 Districts. Frau sees Teito as his own family, as he said to Castor and Labrador in a chapter of the manga, and Teito also reminds Frau of himself when he was younger.In Kapitel 4 Frau says: "You're exactly like me when I was younger!". Thus he empathises with, and is very protective of, Teito. Frau can be considered a combination of older brother figure and father figure for Teito. For comic effect, Frau also plays the role of Teito's "mother" in the side chapter Supreme Sugar 03. Frau is very possessive of his apprentice, reacting with fear and anger whenever Teito wanders away. He once even went as far as to chain Teito's ankle to a bed and claimed this was for Teito's own safety. He also often watches Teito while the latter is sleeping. Despite this, he clearly does not intend to harm Teito and his more aggressive actions may be attributed to the influence of Verloren's Scythe. He thinks of Teito as his "light" and implored the boy to stay with him. In response, Teito constantly reassured Frau and maintained a strong bond of mutual respect and affection with his bishop. They travelled everywhere together and Frau made sure to keep Teito close at all times. In the end, both Frau and Teito accepted that Teito would have to die in order to have an audience with the Chief of Heaven. After reincarnating, Teito is one of the few humans who can see Frau in his new form. Jio Not much interaction has been shown between Frau and Jio although there is evidence to suggest they do not get along very well. Frau often annoys the Archbishop with his rudeness and rule breaking and seems to dislike Jio's strictness as he (Frau) suggests skipping mass at the Archbishop's expense. Frau has casually referred to Jio as 'old man' and 'old geezer', showing that he is not very respectful towards Jio. Despite Frau being an adult, Jio refers to him as 'that boy'. As the Archbishop, Jio is aware of Frau, Castor and Labrador's true identities as Ghosts. Hakuren Oak Hakuren idolises Frau because Frau has saved Hakuren's mother in the past. The two do not interact much but get along well. Hakuren once gave Frau some porn as a gift to impress him, and they instantly bonded. Ghosts Castor Frau and Castor are often fighting, or making fun of and exchanging insults with each other, but they have been shown to be good friends, and share a brotherly bond that neither of them would ever admit to. Castor was Frau's partner for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam and Castor failed to pass the exam three times because Frau continued to fail the written portion of the test, something which causes them to argue whenever it is mentioned. Even though they are seen fighting a lot, it has been shown that they trust each other and are confident in each other's fighting abilities. Labrador Frau and Labrador are shown interacting little but they seem to get along relatively well, Frau comforting Labrador when he was worried on one occasion. Labrador also stated of Frau (Vol 01, Chap 001, Page 42) that "only fools and crazies like high places" when Frau refused to take the safer path back saying he was a man of thrills and the dangerous path was his road. Lance Frau and Lance appear to have known each other for a while, and while they do not interact much, Lance considers Frau his rival, a sentiment Frau does not share. There have been times when Frau appeared to have little respect for Lance, both as a Bishop and an individual: upon seeing him, he attacked him with a pair of shears in an attempt to cut off Lance's large side curl, and tried to burn Lance's gift for him. Lance was also one of the Seven Ghosts like Frau. It is likely that, of all the members of the current generation of Ghosts, Lance's age was the closest to Frau's. Lance seems less concerned than Castor and Labrador by the perverted side of Frau's nature, though this could simply be due to Lance spending less time around Frau and not because he approves of it. Guido Frau knew, and was friends with, the former Zehel. Although Frau had a high amount of respect for Guido, even to the extent that he considered Guido his god, it's shown that he was more than willing to argue with his superior if he didn't agree with him. Frau also knew Guido well enough to know that the more serious a situation was, the less willing Guido was to make fun of him. Guido might be a relative of Frau, as not only do they have similar appearances, both of them are vessels of Zehel, and a chosen vessel of Zehel must be from one of the Seven Houses of God. Only blood relatives of the God House of Zehel itself are able to become the descendants of Zehel. Fea Kreuz Frau knew that Fea Kruez is the "father" who took care of Teito, which comes as a surprise as Teito had never mentioned the subject to Frau. Whenever Teito asks how he knew his "father", Frau refuses to answer and either changes the subject or avoids it altogether. Frau probably knew Fea Kreuz was Teito's 'Father' because Fea Kreuz was also one of the 07 Ghosts, although it could also be that Frau knew of Fea Kreuz because he once looked at Teito's memories while Teito was sleeping. In chapter 92, it's revealed that Frau met Fea Kreuz during the Raggs war, being a teenager at the time. Frau and Kreuz meet again in chapter 99, and Frau jealously interrupts the emotional reunion between Kreuz and Teito. Barsburg Armed Forces Bastien Bastien was Frau's teacher in the past. Frau was adopted by the church and became Bastien's disciple when he was caught in the large scale 'thief subjugation' across the Barsburg empire. Since Frau was a wild child, he and Bastien did not get along well at first. Frau was constantly getting into trouble, with Bastien having to punish him, and Frau openly insulting Bastien and his beliefs.In Bastien's flashback in Kapitel 16 page 7, Frau called Bastien "old man" and insulted God. After Bastien discovered Frau's secret, he and Bastien ended up having a good father-son like relationship. When Frau sneakily healed the villagers throughout the night, Bastien caught him and talked to him, praising him for getting rid of Kor at such a young age, and Bastien's faith in him restores some of Frau's belief in God. While acting as Zehel, Frau killed Bastien for the latter's crime of murdering several criminals who had sought sanctuary in the Church; however, Frau was shown to be unwilling to do so, saying 'Why? Why of all people did it have to be you?' and hesitating for a moment before finally killing Bastien with Verloren's scythe. After Bastien's death, Frau feigned apathy since he has seen many deaths before. A little while after the funeral, the nuns find that a new sprout had grown from one of the trees at the church; it is implied that this is Bastien's reincarnation. At the end of the chapter, Frau is shown sitting in the tree, reunited with his mentor. Ayanami Ayanami is Verloren's soul reborn/reincarnated in a human body, and since Frau is Zehel, one of Verloren's fragments, it is possible Frau would have known of Ayanami and Verloren since his reincarnation. The two of them appear to have some sort of rivalry as they often engage in banter when fighting. Early in the series, Hyuuga claimed that Ayanami would steal everything precious to Frau. Ayanami hates Frau for being a "replica", being an obstacle towards his ultimate goal of regaining his body, and wielding Verloren's scythe. Frau was aware Ayanami was Verloren before the series begun, as he hoped that "he hadn't awoken". Frau is in possession of Verloren's scythe which annoys Ayanami and the Black Hawks. Ayanami, in turn tells Frau to use it wisely as it is destined to return to him one day. Similar to his apprentice, Frau hates Ayanami for the many hardships that he's caused Teito, and has expressed a desire to kill him if the opportunity arises (manga chapter 27). The hatred is apparently mutual, as Ayanami has tried to kill Frau on more than one occasion. It is worth noting that both Frau and Ayanami are possessive and protective of Teito (though for rather different reasons). This could be another reason for their rivalry and mutual hatred. Others Capella Frau treats Capella like a younger brother or son. He buys him sweets and instructs him that the job of a child is to eat, sleep and play. Frau is also the one who emphasized Capella's freedom after Teito broke his chains and offered him his cloak. Master Master is an acquaintance of Frau's. From what little interaction has been shown between the two, they appear to have a cordial relationship. Madame Madame liked Frau's efficiency while he was working for her, and complimented his skill. Carl and Parl Frau dislikes Carl and Parl, because for a while, the two brothers constantly tried to cause trouble for him, Teito and Capella. He seems to enjoy taunting the two brothers, as shown when he smirked at Carl and made a rude gesture at him, and when he delighted in the two brothers' misfortune during the Hawkzile race. Verloren's Scythe Though he wields it with considerable skill, Frau does not like the scythe very much. The scythe has shown that the dislike is mutual, as it often disobeys Frau and tries to tempt Frau to devour Teito's soul. Mikhail Frau and Mikhail have forged an uneasy alliance. They frequently argue with and insult each other, but also work together to protect and defend Teito. Frau trusts and relies on Mikhail to a certain extent, as shown in Kapitel 93 when he calls out to Mikhail to help Teito. When Frau and Teito were separated in Hohburg Fortress, Mikhail made a point of checking Frau's condition to reassure Teito that Frau was unharmed. It is probable that they have known each other for very long, as they are both gods. Eve Eve guided Teito to save Frau, as shown in Kapitel 94. Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg Ouka once said that Frau is a pervert, but grew to respect him as Teito's teacher. She seems to think that Frau and Teito's teacher-student relationship is 'sublime'. Frau calls her 'little lady'. Family His father Frau's father appeared only in the special manga chapter SPEEDSTER. It was shown that he often took Frau on Hawkzile rides, which is how Frau developed a liking for riding Hawkziles. Frau's father died when Frau was still a child, after which Frau was raised by Magdalen and later Guido. Frau was shown to love and respect his father, comparing him to Guido and following in his footsteps to become a sky pirate. Magdalen While not a blood relative of Frau's, Magdalen was a guardian and mother figure to him during his childhood. Although Frau occasionally found her strictness annoying, the two genuinely cared for each other. She sacrificed her life to save him during the Sky Pirate Subjugation. References Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Relationships